


Coitus Operandus

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: First Time for Everything [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Comedy, F/M, First Time, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: FitzSimmons continue their sexual discoveries by practicing what they've already learned and adding a new skill to their list. This time, they're having sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poundsignioot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poundsignioot/gifts).



It all got a bit less awkward after Fitz had spent an hour licking Jemma's pussy. The strange, tense feeling of somehow owing her something was replaced with the familiar kinship of a friendship in balance. 

Plus, it was pretty hard to be tense when Jemma was sucking him off every evening after they finished their homework. 

It was funny how quickly they'd settled into the pattern. They'd close up their books and pile them neatly on the coffee table, then he'd settle himself back against the couch cushions and Jemma would smile like the cat who'd got the cream as she unzipped his fly. She'd lean over his lap and suck his hard cock into her mouth, and he'd stroke a hand through her hair or over her back and murmur encouragement as she brought him closer to orgasm. 

It had only been a week and already she was so good at it that she could get him off in minutes or hold him in a pleasurable limbo for what felt like years. 

He hoped he was making similar strides when it came to eating her out. 

They tended to do that in her bedroom, although they'd tried the sofa once. Fitz had found the angle strange and ended with a bit of a cramp in his neck and they'd decided they'd need to research it a bit more before they tried it again. In the meantime, they'd progressed just last night to Jemma sitting on his face, and he found that experience to be the best yet. Not only could he look up and see her tits bouncing above him, he was encouraged to squeeze her ass while he helped her move back and forth against his mouth. 

* * *

 

"Well, that's thermodynamics sorted," Fitz said cheerfully, closing up his books and piling them on the coffee table. He was already getting hard as he sat back against the sofa cushions. Time for his nightly blowjob. 

God, Jemma was just the  _best_ best friend in the world!

"It is," Jemma agreed with a smile. She stacked her books carefully, aligning their spines and placed them parallel to the table's edge with a precision that was so practiced it was natural.

She curled her feet under her as she sat back next to him. Looking at him a bit shyly, she bit her lip. 

"I was wondering..." she began.

"Yeah?" He had no idea what she was thinking of now, but considering the last week and a half, he was definitely all ears for any suggestions. 

"Don't you find it a bit funny that we haven't snogged yet?"

Fitz blinked. He hadn't actually thought of that. He'd been sort of thinking of this whole situation as the two of them just helping each other out with learning how to do... things. Snogging seemed more, well  _romantic_ somehow. Outside the scope of best friendship. More than just a bit of practice with something that they both wanted to improve upon.

"I don't know. Do  _you_ find it funny?"

"I do. A bit."

Jemma worried her bottom lip a bit more and her brows drew together very slightly. Fitz picked up on it immediately and rushed to reassure her. He didn't want to make her feel bad for suggesting it. She probably had a different view of things than he did.

"Because we _can_ , if you'd like to!"

Her frown disappeared before it had a chance to form and her face lit up with a smile. "We can?" There was a strong sense of relief in her voice. 

"Sure!" 

An anxiety Fitz hadn't felt for a week was rapidly overtaking his stomach. He'd only kissed two girls before and neither one of them had seemed to like it all that much. He tried to reassure himself that Jemma had been very understanding when he'd been clueless about licking her pussy. Surely she'd guide him when it came to snogging, as well?

Except he was fairly certain she'd snogged more than just two blokes, and he was also fairly certain she was already good at it. 

He didn't have any more time than that to worry about it, though, because Jemma leaned in almost immediately and pressed her lips to his. She caught him so much by surprise that he didn't kiss back right at first, just sat there like the total numpty that he was while Jemma moved her lips against his. She stopped after a moment and was just pulling away when he wrapped his arms around her and drew her back in. He wasn't going to get any better at it by avoiding it, now was he?

It was stiff at first, and awkward. Much like the rest of what they'd got up to, really. His lips felt too firm and hers felt too wet and they didn't seem to be fitting together the way they ought to. 

"I think we've got the angle a bit wrong," Jemma said. Pursing her lips, she tilted her head and squinted at him. Then she nodded once, firmly. "You stay there, and I'll just-"

Fitz's eyebrows rose in surprise as Jemma rose up on her knees and then swung one leg across his lap, resettling on top of him in a straddle. 

"Ehm-" He chuckled nervously. Sure, she'd suggested once before that they could have sex but this was getting a bit closer to that than they'd been so far. Up til now, they'd each been taking turns addressing the other's 'needs' without their respective nether bits coming into any sort of contact at all.

It wasn't making him any less hard, either. Quite the contrary.

"Comfortable?" His voice was a bit squeaky and he winced internally, but Jemma was a brick and didn't tease him about it at all.

"Mmhmm." She grinned and nodded again. 

Wiggling a bit closer in his lap, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "You can put your hands on my bum," she instructed in the kind of cheerful tone usually reserved for Food Network chefs. "And give it a squeeze if you'd like. Like you did when you licked me last night."

With  _that_ memory stirred, Fitz was fully hard and raring to go. He planted his hands firmly on Jemma's ass and squeezed it, just as she'd suggested. He still couldn't quite believe that she liked when he did that. 

"You were um-" He swallowed down his nerves and licked his lips. "You were saying something about the angle?" he asked. His voice, traitorous as always, cracked on the last word. 

"That's right. I think we need to tilt our heads just a little bit. To get around our noses." She smiled and tapped the end of hers and then the end of his. "I'll move this way," she said, tilting her head slightly to the left. "And you go the other, alright?"

Fitz nodded back. He was still a bit nervous and worried that she'd just give up after this. Surely not even Jemma Simmons could be patient enough to teach someone like him now to snog properly if he mucked it up _again_.

Not wanting to say anything else, he gave her ass another squeeze and pulled her in a bit closer. Thankfully, she took that as a signal to kiss him again. 

It was better this time. Less stiff and more supple. Having her on his lap was a great distraction from his performance anxiety thoughts. He was thinking so much about the fact that she was almost sitting on his cock that he couldn't overthink what his lips were doing. When she slipped her tongue out and licked along the seam of his lips, he opened his mouth and let her in. 

It all got a bit heated after that. 

As much as he loved licking her pussy, kissing her was even more brilliant because she was kissing him back. It was a proper snog, too, all lips and tongues and panting breath. He lost track of time as their kisses intensified. When they came up for air, his eyes searched out the clock and he was surprised to see nearly an hour had passed. It could have been five minutes or it might have been five days for all he'd been able to tell while they'd been in the midst.

"Brilliant," he breathed.

He looked at Jemma with a kind of awe. Kissing had never been that easy before. Sure, they'd bumped noses a bit and yes he'd banged their faces together once hard enough to bruise his lips against his teeth, but still. Overall, a vast improvement over his other experiences. 

Jemma was looking at Fitz with a bit of awe, as well. He was quite chuffed about that. It took a lot to impress her and the fact that he'd managed it without fully realizing it made him feel like a bit of a Romeo.

As they'd kissed, she'd moved gradually closer and closer to him on his lap. She was pressed right against him now and there was a fair bit of friction happening. If it felt anywhere near as good for her as it did for him, he expected she might just get off soon.

Somewhere along the way, he'd moved one hand off her ass and up under her shirt to cup her tit through her bra, and she wasn't the least upset by that development, either. For his part, he was thrilled with the feeling of the first ever tit he'd touched. It was soft and warm in the palm of his hand and he could feel her hard nipple through her bra. Taking a chance, he rubbed his thumb across it, and she actually shivered. 

Panting for breath with a very flushed face, she ground her pussy against him.

"I want to have sex," she announced abruptly. "Do you?"

Jemma winced, much the way he did when his voice cracked mid-sentence. Apparently she'd meant to say something else, but she was as overwhelmed by everything as he was. It was somewhat comforting, knowing that Jemma could be just as awkward as he was about these things. He wanted to say something thoughtful to reassure her. Let her know he knew what she meant.  

"Yeah," he breathed. 

Or maybe he'd just be an open-mouthed idiot about the whole thing. That was always an option too.

"As I said before, I'm on birth control, but I've also purchased some condoms for the added reassurance. Is that alright with you?"

Fitz's mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to get enough blood back into his brain to answer her intelligently this time. 

"Uh huh."

Right. Just brilliant, that. 

"Excellent."

At least she was smiling?

"They're in my room. I think that's probably a better location than the sofa, don't you think?"

"Uh huh."

Wow. Stunning. Absolutely charming. 

Lucky for him, Jemma didn't care. 

She smiled as she stood up from his lap. Reaching out, she took his hand and pulled him up, then she kissed him again.

It was different when they were standing. He'd never noticed before that he was actually a few inches taller. She had such a huge presence that it sometimes felt like she towered over him. It was strange to think that he had to lean down even a little bit to press his lips to hers. Somehow, the fact that she was smaller made him want to protect her. He didn't understand why, but there it was. 

"C'mon." Jemma smiled and tugged at his hand, pulling him behind her to her room. 

As they entered, she started some soft music playing, and then pulled him in close and kissed him again. He had just enough time before she did to notice that her bedsheets were already turned down. Apparently, she'd been planning this?

"Take your clothes off," she whispered when she came up for air. The startled look on his face made her laugh. "Well, we're not going to do it fully clothed now are we?" she teased.

He was about to argue, but then she took her top off. It was a guaranteed way to shut him up, and one that he wasn't going to complain about any time soon. 

He blushed furiously as he took his clothes off.  _Jemma_ had been getting naked this whole time, but  _he'd_ only had to unzip his jeans. He hadn't needed to reveal yet just how skinny he was, and he didn't really want to do it now, either. It wasn't like he had tits to distract her or anything. 

At least she had the decency to strip off quickly and give him something to think about besides his own mortification. He liked her knickers and told her so, and apparently that was the right thing to do because she just lit up when he did. Between that and the fact that they were the only stitch of clothing she had on, he felt a bit more confident in shucking off his own clothes. 

He still got into her bed with more rapidity than sexiness, though. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I like your knickers."

As compliments went, it was a simple one, but the way that Fitz blushed when he said it told Jemma that it was sincerely given. A wide grin spread across her face and her nose wrinkled a little bit with her pleasure. She'd bought them special for the occasion. She hadn't been sure he'd notice. 

Of course, she'd  _planned_ to be a lot more romantic and seductive than she actually had been. Partially to make up for the rather direct way she'd first approached Fitz asking to suck him off (and then again when he'd come to her asking to lick her out), but partially because this was going to be their first time and she wanted it to be special.

But then they'd started snogging and she'd got a bit carried away with herself. 

Still, at least Fitz had got carried away as well? She liked that they were on the same page, just as they were with so many other things. She couldn't imagine doing any of this with anyone else. No one else would have understood the way Fitz did. 

He got  undressed quickly and moved under her covers even faster, but Jemma still took note of everything she could while she had the chance. He was slim and lithe and deliciously pale, and h had a few moles on his back, like little drops of chocolate. She wanted to kiss each one. 

She'd been wanting him to undress right from the start, but he'd reasoned that he didn't need to take all his kit off if she was just going to suck his cock. She'd suggested that he return the favour since she got naked each time he licked her pussy, but then he just insisted that he was doing her a favour by keeping his clothes  _on_. It was truly frustrating. She didn't know how much more obvious she could be about wanting to see him nude. 

Thankfully, she'd finally found the right incentive to get him to strip. 

"Budge up," she told him as she slipped off her knickers as well. She was gratified that, even as he shifted over to make room on the mattress, he was still staring at her body. He'd seen her naked every day for a week, but he wasn't tired of it yet. That made her feel inordinately proud. 

"So, do we- I mean,  _how_ do we-" Fitz stuttered. He was still blushing, to such an extent that Jemma worried it might hamper the blood flow to his penis. "I mean-" He closed his eyes and sighed, drawing his eyebrows together with the thumb and middle finger of one hand. "Where do we start?"

He looked a bit lost and, truly, if Jemma hadn't done some research she might have felt the same way. Thankfully she'd been searching out first time experiences as written by young women, and she thought she knew the things to do and the things to avoid. 

"I think we should start off just snogging, like we were before," she suggested brightly. "We both found it very arousing, and now that we're not wearing any clothes it'll be even more so."

Shifting closer to Fitz on the bed, she reached out and pressed her hand against his bare chest. He looked startled and uncomfortable right at first, but her continued smile seemed to help settle him. 

"Arousing for  _me,_ anyway," he joked. 

Jemma frowned. "For _both_ of us," she said seriously. He tried to scoff again, but she just kissed him. "I find you  _very_ arousing."

She moved even closer to prove it. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she pressed her bare chest against him. Her nipples were hard and her skin was flushed, and they both gasped at the contact. The hand she'd had on his clavicle moved up over his shoulder and into his hair and that was all it took. They were kissing again. 

Fitz really was a  _very_ quick learner. 

It was completely different now that they were lying down. And naked. Their whole bodies pressed together from their lips to their tangled legs. Hands wandered freely down arms and spines, and Jemma grinned against Fitz's lips at his squeak when she squeezed his ass. The surprise wasn't enough to stop him, however, and soon he was squeezing hers in return. 

It might have been ten minutes and it might have been an hour, but eventually Jemma was ready for the main event. She was breathless from kissing and sweating from the heat under her blankets, and her clit was throbbing with a need that Fitz had so far been meeting with his tongue. Not tonight, though. Tonight she was going to feel his cock inside her. Tonight they were going to have  _sex_. 

"I think it's time for the condom," she panted between kisses. "Don't you?"

As soon as she'd stopped kissing him, Fitz had dropped his head down and started sucking on one of her hard nipples. The feeling made her eyes roll back in her head and she arched her back to push her tit against him and give him better access to whatever he wanted. All this time of him licking her pussy, and this was the first time he was sucking her tits. 

What on  _earth_ had they been thinking?

Scrabbling desperately at her night stand, Jemma managed to get a hold of the condom box. She almost dropped it when Fitz switched to her other breast and brought his fingers up to start playing with her pussy. 

"Oh god," she sighed.

He was  _so good_ at that now. He knew just how to move his fingers to make her see stars. She suspected he was trying to make her cum before they had sex, and she wasn't entirely opposed to that idea. From what she'd read, there was no guarantee that she'd get one from penetration. 

"Can I lick you first?"

At this point, she would have said yes even if Fitz  _hadn't_ been looking at her with such a surprising smolder. She didn't think she'd seen him this aroused yet. She nodded her agreement and then gasped at his first lick, quickly devolving into moans as he settled down to sucking on her clit. 

His fingers worked her over as his lips got her closer. Her hips had a mind of their own as they urged him to push  _deeper_ ,  _harder_ , just a little bit  _more_. She teased her nipples and stroked over her skin as she felt herself rise higher... higher...  _higher_... 

Her body tensed with pleasure and her pussy squeezed around his fingers. Her heels dug into the mattress and her hands balled into fists. Her head tossed from side to side as her hips worked against Fitz's mouth, and he didn't let up until she finally collapsed. 

"That looked like a good one," Fitz grinned. He wiped his mouth with the sheet and then moved back up to lie beside her. 

"Understatement," Jemma agreed breathlessly. She matched his cocky grin with a flirtatious one of her own. "Now let's get you dressed for the main event."

He looked confused for a moment, then rolled his eyes and chuckled when she handed him a condom. 

"I've ehm. I've never actually-" he admitted as he opened the package. 

"Let me."

He looked properly surprised at that one, and Jemma couldn't blame him. The whole basis for them doing this together was that neither one of them ever had before and they wanted to practice with each other before trying it out on a romantic partner. 

"I've researched," she explained. His surprise turned to skepticism, so she continued. "I've read articles, watched videos, and practiced on my-" She blushed, looking down at where she was placing the condom on the head of Fitz's cock. "Sexual aide."

There was a moment of silence while she unrolled the condom and secured it at the base. When she looked back up, Fitz's eyes were narrowed with amused suspicion.

"Jemma. Simmons."

She closed her eyes, girding herself for the teasing to come. 

"You've got a _vibrator_ , haven't you?"

"A dildo actually," she corrected primly. Opening her eyes, she raised one eyebrow in challenge. "And you should be glad that I do because it's paved the way for you to have an easier time of it."

"Paved the-" His brow scrunched up as he tried to puzzle out her meaning. Then it dawned on him. " _Ohhh_." Biting his lip, he looked at her with something she thought looked like hope. "So you've sort of done this before then? In a way?"

Why he was hoping for that, she couldn't begin to guess but it seemed like he was alright with hearing it.

"In a way, yes," she agreed. 

The relief he felt was palpable, even for her.

She was about to ask what that was about when he pulled her in for a kiss that took her breath completely away and made her forget about anything except for the fact that she was naked in bed with Fitz and about to have sex with him. 

As he kissed her, he rolled her over onto her back. She kissed him back just as passionately and spread her legs to either side of his hips. She had him cradled there, his hard cock pressed between the lips of her pussy, and as they kissed he started to thrust gently back and forth. 

The friction felt fantastic. The way his hot, heavy cock moved along her slit. Each time the head bumped her clit, she gasped. Her hands moved from his hair down to his back, clutching at him and trying to draw him in. 

A half dozen thrusts and then his hips moved just that much lower and the head of his cock notched against her opening. Eyes wide, they stopped kissing to stare at each other for a breathless moment. Then Fitz raised his eyebrows and Jemma nodded her head, and then he pressed in. 

It was slow at first. Uncertain. Jemma tried her best to relax and let him in and Fitz tried his best to be gentle. That first thrust inside of her seemed to take an age, but Jemma wouldn't have sped it up. It was just perfect. She felt so precious. 

Once he was all the way inside, her pussy started squeezing around him. She couldn't control it consciously, it just seemed to happen on its own. She watched the pleasure flash across Fitz's face every time it did, listened to the light keening moan at the back of his throat. She could feel a new tingling sensation deep inside her and she wondered if it felt like that for him, too. 

Soon he was moving, pulling hesitantly out an inch or two before thrusting back home again. She smiled and nodded encouragement to keep going, kissing him lightly here and there. She didn't want to break his concentration with the types of kisses they'd had before. 

He was breathing hard already and she could see the strain of him trying not to cum. 

"It's alright," she whispered, kissing him again. "You don't have to hold back. I want you to cum."

"But-"

She pulled him down into a fierce kiss as she squeezed her pussy tight around him. His groan this time was so guttural she could actually  _feel_ the vibrations in his chest. And then she had the remarkable feeling of Fitz cumming inside her. 

There was a condom between them of course, so there was no rush of semen. But there was a throbbing, pulsing  _something_ she could feel, even if it were all in her head. Fitz shuddered in her arms, swearing under his breath as their lips finally parted, and when it was over he collapsed on top of her. She didn't find him heavy at all. It felt rather nice, actually, having him on top of her. 

After a minute or two, Fitz regained the ability to move. 

"Hold the base of the condom," she warned him as he started to shift off of her. 

"Ta," he said in thanks. Then he groaned as he rolled off. 

His cock was softening and he wasn't in any condition to move yet, so Jemma took care of the condom. Slipping it off of him, she tied it in a knot and then dropped it in the bin that she'd placed next to her bed. Then she cuddled up against Fitz's side and kissed his chest, right over his heart. 

"That was brilliant," she told him. And it had been. Much better than she'd expected her first time to go. 

Fitz barked out a tired laugh but still pulled her closer to him. "If you say so."

"I  _do_."

They shared an awed smile as they both realized what they'd just done with each other. 

"We had  _sex_ ," Fitz said. He sounded both proud and amazed. 

"We really did," Jemma agreed with a grin. 

There was some more kissing at that point, and it lasted quite a while.

"Sorry I was crap at it," Fitz apologized when they finally took a break. 

"You  _weren't_ ," Jemma insisted. "It actually felt really nice, even when you weren't moving at all."

"Really?" he asked, face and voice both full of skepticism.

"Promise," she reassured him, kissing him again. 

There was another pause while they got lost in each others' lips for a moment and then Fitz cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. 

"Nice enough that you'd let me try it again sometime?" he asked. His blush was firmly back in place. 

Jemma grinned so wide her face actually hurt. "Any time you'd like."


End file.
